Campanas de boda
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Bueno esta historia es de que Gumball se va a casar con Fiona, pero Marshall no esta dispuesto a permitirlo... Es una historia inspirada de la canción de Nick Jonas. Campanas de boda... (Wedding bells) espero que les gusté.
1. Chapter 1

Había sido un día muy largo en la nocheesfera. Ahora que era oficialmente el rey vampiro, tenía que encargarme de mi reino. Y no me mal interpreten me fascinaba finalmente estar en el poder. Pero simplemente eso me consumía el tiempo. Empezó a salir con Fiona años atrás. Pero con todas las responsabilidades. Se nos hizo imposible estar juntos, así que ahora solo éramos amigos... Amigos, a la mierda esa palabra. Yo quería que ella fuera más que mi "amiguita" si mi madre no me hubiera pedido antes de morir que me encargara de su preciado reino jamás lo hubiera echo.

Eso fue hace siete años... Y ahora solo era el amigo de Fiona. Ella empezó a salir con el Rosita, como me cae de mal ese tipo... Enserio solo empezó a mostrar interés en Fiona cuando nosotros empezamos a salir. Imbécil, se que solíamos ser amigos. Pero todo eso término. La única razón por que yo hablaba con ese tipo, es por que el era el novio de Fiona. Eso es todo...

Pero ya, suficiente con el chicle amanerado. Estaba emocionado, por que Fiona me decía que tenía noticias emocionantes que compartir. Tal vez que término con Gumball... Ja eso sería maravilloso. Me dijo que nos viéramos en un café. Así que fui para saber de que se trataba todo esto.

Cuando llegue ella se miraba hermosa, ya tenía 20 años... Simplemente era una belleza. Siempre que la miraba una pregunta estaba en mi cabeza... "¿Que chingados estaba pensando...?" Ósea, estaba ciego o que... Me estaba reprimiendo a mi mismo hasta que una hermosa voz me trajo a la realidad.

-hey Marshall- me dijo mi ángel. -hey if, así que que onda- ella solo se ruborizo un poco. Mmm esto iba muy bien, como recuerdo cuando yo la hacía ruborizase. -bueno Marshall, hay algo que tengo que decirte...mmm Gumball me propuso matrimonio... Fue tan dulce...- empezó a brincar como loca mientras aplaudía. "Mira yo se que es muy apurado... Pero es que lo amo tanto".

-no vas a creer lo romántico que fue... Primero me dijo que...- Ya no pude escuchar más... Mi cerebro no procesaba nada más... Como pude dejarla ir... A ella a la única mujer que yo he amado...

-fi, realmente estoy feliz por ti... Pero me tengo que ir... Hay una junta a la que tengo que asistir en la nocheesfera.- sólo me pare y me fui... O ella vería mis lágrimas... Que no estaban muy lejos de venir.

Como pude dejar que esto pasará, como... Soy la excusa más miserable... De un hombre que existe... Tengo que hacer algo...

Más tarde estaba en un bar en la nocheesfera... Ahí me encontré al rey fantasma... El era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-hey viejo, que tienes... Te encuentras bien... Te miras un poco apagado- me decía con preocupación.

-bueno, recuerdas que te dije que hoy Fiona me cito...- el solo asintió... El sabía que yo la seguía amando. -bueno ella me contó que...- le dije todo, ya no podía seguir callado... Deje que todo mi enojó saliera, todo lo que sentía por ella lo que sentía por Gumball... Todo.

-esta bien... Pero, tengo una pregunta- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, -que?- el solo suspiro... -que es lo que piensas hacer- que... -a que te refieres, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... El Rosita gano...- fue de la nada que sólo sentí un golpe... Y maldita sea como me dolió. -ese no es el Marshall lee. Que yo conozco... Ósea... No jodas... Eres el "REY VAMPIRO"

Me dijo gritando, -yo se pero, la fregué con Fiona... Por eso ella me mando a la chin*** y empezó a salir con el pedazo de chicle masticado.- le decía sintiendo el veneno en mi boca.

-así que la vas a dejar ir nada más como así... De fácil.- me preguntaba otra vez. -que más puedo hacer...- le decía con esas malditas lágrimas que escapaban.

-si yo fuera tu... Yo pelearía por ella.- pelear... Pero como... El solo agarro mi hombro, -mira tengo una idea, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-

Hey como están aquí les traigo otra historia está la tengo en mis historias pero esta en inglés así que decidí traducirla al español... Bueno espero que les gusté y gracias por leer sólo es de tres capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, final mente me le declaré a Fiona y ella dijo que si. Ja toma eso estúpido vampiro. Se que ese Edward Cullen mal clonado seguía enamorado de ella. O bueno, le gane... Jajaja estúpido Fiona sería mía muy pronto...

-Gumball mi amor- entraba mi princesa -hey princesa... Que te trae por aquí en que te puedo ayudar.- le decía al tiempo que la cargaba y besaba sus labios. Ella solo se sonrojó, como me encantaba ser el sueño de esos sonrojos.

-bueno, iba a buscar mi vestido... Donde crees que pueda comprar uno.-

-Fiona mi amor, tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso.. Yo ya te tengo listo tu vestido.- le decía sonriendo. -como que ya tienes mi vestido...- me decía confundida. Bueno, no le podía decir que se lo compre desde que empezamos a andar... Eso la asustaría...

-bueno mi amor, yo soy el príncipe de el dulce reino y su futuro rey... Es por es que... Nuestras ropas ya están elegidas... Tu sabes como... Un uniforme.- -oh, ok- se miraba aún confundida... -puedo verlo...- me preguntaba cautelosa. -por supuesto. Vamos sígueme- le decía mientras agarraba su mano. Fuimos a mi caja secreta donde guardaba todas mi valiosas pertenencias, desearía guardarla a Fiona ahí, así ella solo sería mía... Y de nadie mas.

-bueno que opinas- le decía mientras le enseñaba el vestido. Era grande blanco y frondoso, con piedras rosas adornando. Echo para una reina, ya no esperaba para verla en el...

-oh Gumball... Es hermoso- me decía mientras las lágrimas se le salían. -que pasa princesa- le decía mientras dulcemente limpiaba sus lágrimas y besaba sus tiernos labios.

-no crees que estamos apurando esto.- como me puede decir eso... A de estar pensando en ese estúpido chupa colores...

-Fiona, yo no creo que estemos apurando nada. En ese caso, creo que estamos tardando en atar el nudo, que acaso no quieres estar conmigo...- le decía con súplica reflejada en mis ojos.

-por supuesto que sí pero Gumball.. No se digo yo se que tu me dijiste que tenías que ser rey para conservar tu reino por la ley pero Gumball no hay otra manera para- solo le puse mi dedo en sus labios para callarla.

-Fionna por favor- le decía mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente. Me encantaba sentir sus suaves labios... Y se que a ella también le encantaba besarme, mis labios eran dulces como caramelo.

Sólo no la pasamos planeando la boda, estaba tan contento que en sólo unas horas ella sería mía y no había nadie que podría impedirlo... NADIE...

Ok bueno esta es la perspectiva de Gumball, espero que les esté gustando se cuidan y besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Era mediados de el mes de junio, y en el dulce reino se preparaban para tener la boda de el año. "La boda de el príncipe Gumball y la princesa Fiona" todos estaban muy emocionados por asistir. Todos se estaban preparando para que su príncipe y la heroína de ellos tuvieran la boda que ellos tanto se merecían.

-Fiona nena vamos, tenemos que alistarnos, recuerda que en unas horas te vas a casar con el hombre de tus sueños- le decía Cake emocionada mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su maquillaje. -si, el hombre de mis sueños... El único hombre en mi vida- le decía Fiona a punto de llorar. -o nena puedo ver lo emocionada que estas, puedes creer que siento como que fue ayer que cambiaba tus pañales, y ahora te vas a casar... O nena siento que quiero llorar...-

-si, estoy tan... Contenta- le decía Fiona con lágrimas en sus ojos. (Se que debo de estar contenta, me voy a casar con Gumball. El primer hombre que me gustaba cuando era niña... Debo de estar contenta no? Entonces porque me siento miserable...)

-Fiona cariño me escuchaste- le decía Cake con enseñándole unos zapatos. -no, lo siento Cake estaba... Soñando despierta. - le decía Fiona con una sonrisa. Lo que no sabía Cake era que Fiona estaba apurando la boda con Gumball por que el le había dicho que si el no se casaba antes de julio perdería la corona.

-niña vamos, tienes que poner atención es tu boda- le decía Cake riéndose. - lo que te pregunte fue, ¿que zapatos vas a usar?-

Nocheesfera

-Rey fantasma, estas seguro que esto funcionará- preguntaba Marshall mientras iban otra vez con el plan.

-confía en mi... Funcionara, quieres que regrese contigo o no- le decía con una sonrisa -si, más que a nada en este mundo.. De qué me sirve la eternidad si es que no la puedo pasar con ella-

-deja el papel de Edward Cullen, te lo advertí que no viéramos las películas, o leyéramos los libros.- le decía el rey fantasma sonrojado.

-fue tu idea- le decía Marshall riéndose.

-bueno si, por que supuestamente la idea era burlarnos de las películas... No convertirnos en fans...que vergüenza. Bah de todas maneras hay que seguir con el plan.-

estaban planeando como iba a hacer todo. Marshall sabía que sólo tenía está oportunidad para recuperar a Fiona.

Ya era de noche y el dulce reino se veía hermoso con todas las decoraciones, estaban comiendo antes de empezar la boda.

Fiona y Gumball estaban sentados en una mesa mientras todos los reyes príncipes y princesas estaban ahí para celebrar con ellos.

-muchas gracias por venir- decía Gumball sonriendo. Ustedes no saben lo contento que estoy por finalmente casarme con la mujer de mis sueños.- decía Gumball mientras se acercaba a Fiona y levantaba su barbilla y la besaba. Todos solo aplaudían de lo emocionados que estaban.

-y ahora, un fuerte aplauso para la banda.- decía Gumball apuntando el escenario cuando las cortinas se abrieron revelaron a Marshall y al rey fantasma tocando los instrumentos.

Wedding bells

Pardon my interruption

This drink's just settling in

On my reservations

A reason I don't exist

She says, Can you keep a secret?

A ceremony set for June

I know it's a rush but I just love him so much

I hope that you can meet him soon

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up 'cause I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Wedding bells, wedding bells, wedding bells

Pardon my harsh reaction

You put me on the spot

And if I'm being honest

I'm hoping I'd get caught

Showing you I'm all happy

Not letting you see my truth

'Cause if you recall our anniversary falls

11 nights into June

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up 'cause I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Wedding bells, Wedding bells, Wedding bells

No, I don't wanna love if it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

Maybe we can try one last time

But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Trying to fall asleep

You wake me up 'cause I'm trying to see the light

Instead of feeling right

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Wedding bells, Wedding bells, Wedding bells

Campanas de bodas

Perdone mi interrupción

Esta bebida se está asentando

En mis reservas

Una razón por la que no existo

Ella dice, puedes guardarme un secreto?

Una ceremonia prevista para Junio

Sé que es rápido pero lo quiero demasiado

Deseo que pronto puedas conocerlo

No, no quiero amar si no eres tú

No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda

Tal vez podamos intentar sólo una vez

Pero no quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Tratando de conciliar el sueño

Tú me despiertas porque intento ver la luz

En vez de sentir lo correcto

No quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Campanas de boda, campanas de boda, campanas de boda

Perdón por mi fuerte reacción

Me pusiste en aprietos

Y estoy siendo honesto

Espero que me atrapen

Mostrándote que soy feliz

Porque si tú recuerdas que nuestro aniversario cae

11 noches en Junio

No, no quiero amar si no eres tú

No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda

Tal vez podamos intentar sólo una vez

Pero no quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Concilio el sueño y despierto e intento ver la luz

En vez de sentir lo correcto

No quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Tratando de conciliar el sueño

Tú me despiertas porque intento ver la luz

En vez de sentir lo correcto

No quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Campana de bodas, campana de bodas, campana de bodas

No, no quiero amar si no eres tú

No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda

Tal vez podamos intentar sólo una vez

Pero no quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Concilio el sueño y despierto e intento ver la luz

En vez de sentir lo correcto

Tratando de conciliar el sueño

Tú me despiertas porque intento ver la luz

En vez de sentir lo correcto

No quiero escuchar el carillón de campanas de boda

Campana de bodas, campana de bodas, campana de bodas

-basta, suficiente como te atreves a venir a insultarme el día de mi boda... Ósea como te atreves- le gritaba Gumball a Marshall lee. -guardia de banana tómenlo en custodia-

-mmm no lo creo, verás Rosita. Marshall no vino solo- decía el rey fantasma con el montón de fantasmas que estaban riéndose y aterrorizando a los invitados.

-mira rey fantasma... Esto no te concierne... -le decía Gumball mientras temblaba. -estas equivocado chiclito... Esto si me concierne Marshall es mi mejor amigo además Fiona no te ama...por qué no le dices la verdad.

-Gumball... De qué esta hablando. Y lo más importante. Que haces tu aquí- gritaba Fiona llorando apuntando a Marshall lee. -Fiona, yo te amo. No puedo dejar que te cases con el- le decía Marshall mirándola.

-eso es mentira, tu no me amas, nunca lo as echo recibí tu carta- le gritaba Fiona llorando.

-Que carta,- le preguntaba Marshall -no te hagas el tonto Marshall sabes de que hablo.. La carta que me mandaste hace dos años. Diciendo que no me amabas y estar conmigo fue el peor error de tu vida. Que no sabías como decírmelo. Por eso te hize el favor cuando termine la tortura que te puse durante tantos años.- le decía Fiona mientras sollozaba.

-Fiona, yo nunca te mande ni una carta.. Me rompiste el corazón cuando terminaste conmigo... No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve llorando por ti.- decía Marshall limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-que... Pero la carta...- yo puedo explicar todo, y lo lamento su alteza, pero ya no puedo seguir callada- decía mentita mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

-mentita... Ni te atrevas- decía Gumball tratando de agarrarla pero el rey fantasma lo detuvo.

-hace dos años, el príncipe estaba hablando de usted. Diciendo que el vampiro no era merecedor de estar con usted. Y que era un error que usted estuviera con el vampiro en vez de el así que el dijo que iba a salvarlo.- mentita apuntaba a Gumball -así que el.. Hizo la carta el rey Marshall nunca mando nada- Fiona no podía creer lo que oía.

Fue directamente donde estaba Marshall lee y le agarro su rostro. -entonces... Nunca me dejaste de amar...- Marshall solo le agarro su barbilla. Estas. Jugando... "Para siempre" no significa nada sin ti, por supuesto que jamás te deje de amar. Tu eres mi única razón para vivir. Tu sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades en mi reinado. Por eso no venía tan seguido... Por eso estaba planeando pedir tu mano en matrimonio. Pero cuando vine a verte me dijiste que ya no me amabas por que siempre amaste a Gumball.

Le decía Marshall agachando su cabeza.

-Te dije eso por que no quería obligarte a estar conmigo... Pensé que ya no me amabas- Fiona le decía mientras sus lágrimas caían.

-estas jugando, Fiona tu eres la única mujer para mi- le decía Marshall mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Fiona por favor... No tires nuestros planes a la basura- le decía Gumball con lágrimas en sus ojos. -recuerda que planeamos casarnos, tener hijos. Y reinar juntos...- le decía llorando mientras le agarraba su rostro tratando de convencerla. -vamos, sabes que me amas... Por favor nena...- le decía Gumball mientras caía arrodillado, y agarraba a Fiona de la cintura y sus lágrimas caían.

-Gumball... No hagas esto- le decía Fiona susurrando. -nena, solo por favor... Por favor...- le decía Gumball llorando otra vez. -por favor no te vallas... No me dejes.,, te amo tanto-

-Gumball, lo siento, peor yo amo. A Marshall lee, Nunca lo deje de amar Lo siento.-le decía Fiona mientras trataba de soltarse de el agarre de Gumball. -Fiona por favor...- le decía Gumball llorando. -Fiona te amo.. Por favor no me dejes- Fiona se salía de el cuarto con Marshall agarrados de la mano. Mientras cake fue a abrazar a Gumball tratando que se calmara.

-por favor cake, as que vuelva a mi, te lo pido...por favor- le decía Gumball sollozando.

-Gumball cariño, lo siento no puedo.- le decía cake abrazándolo... Por favor... As que regrese a mi... As que regrese a mi... Por favor...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Que pasen un lindo fin de semana. -_^


End file.
